Falling into history Ray kon one shot for
by closedx
Summary: hey guys this is for chicaswitserland request on quizilla :   i would love to know if any one has any feed back enjoy and thanks you


Yumi studied the water as the small ferry toke way, the breeze was warm soft against her pale skin. The brunette hugged herself looking out over the waters to the mountain's its been years since she had seen these sites. Beautiful Mountain topes with slight signs of fallen snow on the very peeks; the rest was green- showing the spring that hade arrived. Yumi leaned forwards against the railings gazing into the water looking back at her own reflection, what would the village be like after all this time?

The young girl was only 14 now, but thought she would never return to the White Tiger Village, not with all the memories it held. A single tear rolled down her cheek thinking of the lose of her brother since she had moved from this small village and tried never to look back but it wasn't that easy.

The ferry docked and Yumi toke holed of her bag it had taken a lot out of her to convince her parents to let her come back, to see how things have changed to find some form of pieces in her young hart. The small places hasn't changed much after all, Yumi smiled to herself and tossed her thick brown hair back looking around the town, small children held Beyblade playing among them self's slipping another lollypop into her mouth letting the sweet taste tickle her tongue.

Yumi let her eyes wonder over the old buildings, they looked the same in her hart she knew where she was going. Stepping past the hotel down the rocky road. The brunette could see the old memories playing before her – her brother showing her how to Beyblade their friends and Ray….silly child hood crush, Yumi was 9 when she was like a puppy after Ray but he was miles away in Japan now loony watching her Hero on the new's always made her miss this little places- she remanded herself and stopped in front of the r house that was fresh in her mind.

This was where she lived 5 years back, seems like yesterday. The young girl sighed then her heart skipped a beat- she wasn't alone. Yumi took a deep breath and turned her dark bronze eyes to the figure not far from her- tall, muscled and so attractive! Yumi's Lollypop nearly fell out of her mouth as she recognized him it was Ray!

The White tiger looked like he was off in his own world his silk black hair hand lose not in its normal pony tail that it has always been, suddenly his head turned and his golden eyes met hers.

"Hey" his voice came cool yet calm, Ray gave her a soft smile thinking to himself he mast know her she looks so ….. "Hey Ray" Yumi smirked her fierce personality coming into play, with the look on cool cat's face it toke him a while to register who she was- he mast think I am a stalker fan- Yumi thought to herself with a soft smile giving her lolly a last long suck.

"Little Yumi is that you?" Ray said his face lighting up he remembered her that made her happy well not the "little" part of it but still he did remember her after all. "I am not that little" the brunette gave him a challenging gaze with he met with a playful one "Clearly not anymore."

"Its been a while" Yumi said with a smile next thing she knew ray was in front of her giving the brunette a friendly bear huge- her cheeks heated as a blush creped on. "Its good to see you again Yumi" The dark head whispered and let of her, Yumi looked up at him and nodded "why don't you show me around then" The feisty teenager winked and it was Ray's turn to give off slight pink cheeks that made the broad male look the other way hiding it. "Sure I know just the places to take you"

The two old friends laid on a field of grass looking up at the could that drifted past in all shapes and sizes, relaxing atmosphere " That one is shaped like a poodle!" Yumi laughed "no its not that's a cat" Ray said teasingly "It's a Poodle if you squint your eyes and turn your head to the left like this" The brunette demonstrated making Ray laughed and turn to his side watching her.

She was beautiful, relaxed and made him feel so at ease, Ray felt the strange feeling in his gut that made his heart rate pick up dramatically when her soft face turned to face him "why are you looking at me like that?" Yumi asked and blinked in surprised hat the tender look in Ray's eye's.

"Cant help it" Ray said his voice low watching as she slipped a lollypop out of her pocket but ray's hand covered hers " Still eating to much sweets Yumi" Ray said softly Yumi turned on her side facing him completely now his hand didn't move from her hand. Her cheeks where pink. "For how long are you here?" Ray asked with hope in his voice wanting more time with her "A few days…maybe" Yumi answered him honestly "Maybe?" Ray asked his eye's golden healed her "might be moving back - my parents what me to feel at home" Yumi said letting god of the lolly and winded her fingers throw his "And do you feel at home Yumi?" Ray asked a near whisper "I do now" Yumi whispered back looking at their hands.

With that sentence ray leaned in and covered her lips with his , soft , gentle but still in control she gave into him kissing back wrapping her arms over his muscled shoulders giving him more access to her mouth, their kiss grew more passionate by the minute till they where both breathless wanting more. The dark head lifted his head looking down at her love light in his golden cat-like eyes "stay with me Yumi, be my girlfriend" Ray asked, his finger gently stroking over her soft cheek taking the slips of hair from her face tucking them behind her ears.

"Yes, a millions times yes" Yumi said and kissed him again more demanding this time.

This us wear Yumi knew she belonged in her tiger's arms peaceful and complete.


End file.
